Current MKW Hack Pack v3 World Records
This page is dedicated to WRs for the v3 of the MKW Hack Pack. Some tracks are Boost, have an exclusive update or can have more or less than 3 laps; if one of these tracks was also in the Beta, the WR/BKT with 3 laps, no Boost or original features can be added only in the Beta page. But remember that the update is not the same for all tracks: it means that some of them seem completely remade, but others just have small fixes that don't affect Time Trials (enemy/item routes fix, minimap fix, etc.). So, if a track of the Beta version has one of these small updates, the BKT will be counted the same. To get informations about exclusive updates, go to the track pages. We don't know which versions of the tracks will be used, nor if they'll have any edit. We'll add this information when it's possible. To recognise edited tracks, follow this legend: * 1/2/4/etc L=More or less than 3 laps * Boost=The KCL has been edited to make the track a giant boost pad * !=It can be seizure inducing or it's playable only in Time Trials * U=It has an update which is a MKW Hack Pack exclusive, so it's available only in this pack. * 2/3/4/etc x = its speed is edited so that players can reach a max of 200/300/400/etc km/h. Left out tracks (memo): * Autumn Treeway * SNES Bowser Castle 1 (???) * Sunset Rocks * SMS Sirena Beach * Refresh Road * Sand Speedway 2 * Castle of Darkness * Boost - GCN Luigi Circuit * Boost - Moonlight Downtown * Boost - N64 Banshee Boardwalk (???) * Boost - N64 Rainbow Road (???) * Boost - N64 Royal Raceway (???) * Boost - Resistance to Fate * Boost - SADX Twinkle Circuit * Boost - Six King Labyrinth * Boost - Snowy Circuit 2 * GBA Bowser's Castle 2 (???) * MP9's Toad's Road * Rempart Road * Super Sky Courtyard * Rural Raceway * Nivurbia * Horror Mansion * Rocky Cliff (U) * Incendia Castle * The End (Texture Hack of The Nether) * Mushroom Peaks * Herbae Field * Sideaways Beach * Mario Kart World * Abyssal Ruins * Pipe Underworld * Sunset Desert * Sunset Ridge * River Bridge * Jungle Island * SNES Rainbow Road (DasFragezeichen & Tock) All Current World Records Mushroom Cup (Time Trial Pack) Abe Abbott Raceway RC2 --:--.--- ??? Bouncy Farm v1.0 (1L) 1:51.620 Royal Darky Cliff RC1 (1L) 1:19.905 WWTEpicFail Ruin Factory 2014 RC1 Glitch 00:50.357 NyteLyte GMD Flower Cup (Time Trial Pack) Fireworks Race v1.1 --:--.--- ??? Powerpuff Funpark v1.0 2:51.658 bow.echo lp Alpine Skyway v1.1 (1L) --:--.--- ??? Pipeland Sewer v1.0 2:16.868 Myth Star Cup (Time Trial Pack) Hillside Circuit v1.1 1.54.666 kenny Eclipse Cove Beta --:--.--- ??? Daisy's Palace RC2 2:32.534 polygon298 Thwomp Loop v1.0 1:19.683 J.Bishop Special Cup (Time Trial Cup) Spike Desert v1.0 2:06.759 Hedgehog★ DKR Star City v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Lava Castle Road Rc2.1 (1L) --:--.--- ??? Color Wonderland v1.1 2:04.660 Kana kalen Shell Cup (Time Trial Pack) Seaside Drome Beta No Glitch 2:31.717 Alex119098 Festival Track v2.0 (U) --:--.--- ??? Ibuki Luigi's Mansion v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Athletic Raceway RC1 1:22.924 fbrgls77 Banana Cup Glacial Bay RC3 3:15.724 KytlG LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix Beta 1+ --:--.--- ??? Delfino Village v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Toad Town RC4 Glitch 00:25.627 「 TheMygoshi 」 Leaf Cup (Time Trial Pack) Desert Castle Raceway v1.3 (2L) 3:08.851 FVrusoX Bowser's Lair Beta (2L) --:--.--- ??? Purple Peaks Beta (1L) --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock: Neo Edition Beta --:--.--- ??? Lightning Cup (Time Trial Pack) Night Mountain v2.0 (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Petite Park v1.2 1:38.164 AsRaptorMKW Nightmare RC2a (Texture Hack by Tyler) --:--.--- ??? Celestial Ruins v1.0 2:20.620 ps kaao Mario Hat Cup Kirio Raceway v4.1 Kart 2:02.634 LordNate10 Bike 1:59.532 OrangeMK Crossingville v1.0a 2:32.508 FVrusoX Land of Purple Water v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Night Factory Beta 3 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Paper Mario Cup GCN Daisy Cruiser (Super-Daisy55) v3.1 1:46.181 37Totom 3DS Music Park (Atlas) v1.0 2:40.300 Spαdε24 GBA Boo Lake (ChaosShadow23) v3.2 1:29.121 Luke GBA Peach Circuit (NiAlBlack) v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Luigi Hat Cup Seaside Circuit Beta 1:21.435 Speed64Demon Snore Circuit v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Cold Circuit v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Wario Circuit v2.0 1:09.806 Spαdε24 Paper Luigi Cup GBA Snow Land (ChaosShadow23) v1.1 2:20.532 Kenny DS Nokonoko Beach (Ermelber, Yoshidude4 & Turbo Yoshi) v1.1 --:--.--- ??? 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar (Atlas) v0.181.beta --:--.--- ??? DS Waluigi Pinball (Turbo Yoshi & Yoshidude4) v3.2 With Shortcut 2:20.753 mkwJonny Without Shortcut 2:23.364 mkwJonny Wario Hat Cup Canary Bay v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Water Tower v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Autumn Raceway v1.beta1 Glitch 00:22.894 BananaMK No-Glitch 1:09.806 wainwai Hell Pyramid v1.0 2:30.782 kenny Paper Lakitu Cup GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) v1.1 1:51.349 Myth SNES Bowser Castle 3 (Rukasudo90, WhiteMEX & Ominimo747) v1.0 --:--.--- ??? GBA Lakeside Park (ChaosShadow23) v3.0 2:29.248 AKIZA mk DKR Jungle Falls v2.1 --:--.--- ??? Waluigi Hat Cup Desert Night Sky v1.2b --:--.--- ??? Luna City v1.4 --:--.--- ??? Bowser's Lava Base v3.1 --:--.--- ??? Gate of Dreams v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Paper Bowser Cup DS Tick Tock Clock (maczkopeti) Beta 1:47.186 Silver GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) v2.1 1:44.943 rusoX CBFD Overworld RC1 (1L) 3:10.843 DatRaptor DS Bowser Castle (sup3rsmash8) Beta 2 --:--.--- ??? Expresso Cup Boost - Digitally Enhanced v2.0 1:20.604 Aアdダaムm Boost - Grassland Lake v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Boost - Green Park v2.8a --:--.--- ??? Boost - Libero Circuit v1.2 (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Rocket Funky Cup Boost - Lunar Speedway RC1 --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rooster Island v1.0 Glitch 00:26.165 BananaMK No-Glitch 2:20.012 Minko LP Boost - Sunset Raceway v3.0 --:--.--- ??? Boost - 3DS Toad Circuit (SKmarioman) v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Super Sonic Cup Nightmare to Dream World v4.2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Raceway District Beta (U) --:--.--- ??? Temple Bay v4 RC2 (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Christmas Dream 2 v0.8 (U) --:--.--- ??? Shadow the Hedgehog Cup Sherbet Ocean v1.1 (U) --:--.--- ??? Desert Bone RC2 (U) --:--.--- ??? Snowy Circuit v1.4 (U) --:--.--- ??? Rockside River v2.0 (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Booster Cup Red Loop v1.9 (U) --:--.--- ??? Sky Beach RC6 (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Coastal Island RC2 (2L) (Texture Hack by Huili) --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Desert v2.0 (Texture Hack by Huili) --:--.--- ??? Retro Coin Cup 3DS Bowser's Castle (Ethanmark7199) RC2 --:--.--- ??? 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon (Wexos & Crile) Beta 1:30.945 Kasey191 3DS DK Jungle (Wexos & Crile) RC1 --:--.--- ??? 3DS Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) v1.5-2b 2:14.848 mkwJonny Retro Feather Cup 3DS Mario Circuit (ShadowLuigi-NG-) Beta --:--.--- ??? 3DS Rainbow Road (BigOto2) v1.0 (1L) --:--.--- ??? 3DS Rock Rock Mountain (MrKoeiKoei & ZillaSpaz) v1.21 2:21.966 mkwJohnny DS Airship Fortress (ZillaSpaz) Beta 3 2:06.328 rusoX Retro Moon Cup DS DK Pass (Quajeek99 & Yoshidude4) v1.0 2:22.894 Billy GBA Cheep-Cheep Island (ChaosShadow23) Beta --:--.--- ??? GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 2:14.131 rusoX GBA Yoshi Desert (Ethanmark7199) RC2 Glitch 1:00.161 BananaMK Retro Exclamation Block Cup GCN Baby Park (Tock) v1.1 --:--.--- ??? GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MrDark35000vr) Beta --:--.--- ??? GP Mario Beach Beta 2.1a --:--.--- ??? N64 Choco Mountain (FunkyDude15 & Yoshidude4) v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Retro P-Wing Cup N64 Koopa Troopa Beach (Kaptain Kwark & Wiimm) v1.1 1:52.609 Rorox MKWii SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide v1.2 (1L) --:--.--- ??? SNES Rainbow Road (Wexos & MaxiLuci77) v2.1 Day --:--.--- ??? Zelda WW Outset Island v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Wario Boshi Cup Yoshi Lagoon v1.0 3:12.208 SpearMKW aka ζρεαr Yoshi Jungle v1.2 (U) 2:03.181 Minko LP Yoshi's Mountain v1.1 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Yoshi's Pyramid v1.0 (1L) --:--.--- ??? Tuxie Penguin Cup Penguin Cave RC2 --:--.--- ??? Winter Paradise v1.3 --:--.--- ??? Icepeak Mountain v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak v3.2 --:--.--- ??? Super Leaf Cup Dash Cannon Woods RC3 --:--.--- ??? Goomba Cave v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Shining Town v1.2.5 1:00.884 OrangeMK Sacred Woods v2.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Penguin Cup Darkness Temple v2.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Land of the Apes v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Strobenz Desert 1 v1.3 (2L) 2:05.355 Hedgehog★ Cyberstate v1.2 3:19.431 ps kaao Dixie Kong Cup Dreamworld Cloudway v2.1 --:--.--- ??? Daisy Gardens v1.2.1 (2L) 2:47.498 zVenime Bouncy Farm v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Candy Coaster v2.2 --:--.--- ??? Luma Cup Fishdom Island RC4-N --:--.--- ??? Divine Temple v1.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Comet Starway v1.4 2:02.096 PMasterM Sparkly Road v1.1 (Texture Hack by CaronHT) --:--.--- ??? Raccoon Mario Cup Aura Metropolis v1.1 Kart 2:29.806 ITA★Luigi★ Bike 2:22.904 FVrusoX Windmill Village v3.1 --:--.--- ??? Lavaflow Volcano 2 RC1 --:--.--- ??? Kartwood Creek RC2 1:47.478 Rufus rinsan King Boo Cup Mansion of Madness RC2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Luigi's Ghost Castle v1.1 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion Beta --:--.--- ??? King Boo's Area RC1 --:--.--- ??? X Bomb Cup Volcano Bay RC2 --:--.--- ??? Volcano Beach 3 v1.0 (1L) --:--.--- ??? Volcano Canyon Beta --:--.--- ??? Volcano Island v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Kritter Cup DK Jungle Tour v1.3 --:--.--- ??? Lakeside Hill v2.0 --:--.--- ??? The Nether v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Sacred Fogcoast v1.3 --:--.--- ??? Mini Mushroom Cup 8-Bit Road Beta (8L) --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway v2.3 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Downtown Underground RC1 (4L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Fort RC1 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Ban Cup BassBasher City v1.0 1:58.903 Rufus rinsan Melting Magma Melee RC4 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Strobenz Desert 2 v2.2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Nebula Lava Factory v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Ice Bully Cup Alpha Boost Road v1b --:--.--- ??? Blue Sky Beach Beta 2+ --:--.--- ??? Mario's Garden v1.1 --:--.--- ??? Beach Gardens RC2 --:--.--- ??? Croco Cup Blackrose Castle v1.0 2:37.688 rusoX Illusion Canyon RC1 --:--.--- ??? SM64 Castle Grounds Beta 2 --:--.--- ??? Royal Canyon v1.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Tubba Blubba Cup Bowser's Fortress RC1 Glitch 00:51.226 EstaloyMK Concrete Road RC1.4a --:--.--- ??? Promiscus Bendway v1.0 (U) 1:45.414 kenny Toxic Forest v1.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Kaptain K Rool Cup Lost Island v1.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? The Rabbit Hole Beta 2 (2L) 3:08.503 FVrusoX Sandcastle Beach v1.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Green Hill Zone 2 v1.1 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Klubba Cup Vulcan Mine v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Fire Palace v1.1 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Volcanic Skyway 3 v3.0 --:--.--- ??? Item Fireland v1.2.1 --:--.--- ??? Super Sea Snail Cup Cannon City 2 v1.1b 2:50.633 Nin Epix Rush City Run Beta 3 --:--.--- ??? Thunder City v1.1.0 --:--.--- ??? Skyline Avenue v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Rainbow Mario Cup Rosalina's Starlight Coaster v1.1 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Color Course v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Headlong Skyway v2.2 (2L) Kart 2:44.512 MsxMatt32767vr Bike 2:33.889 ps kaao Journey to Mars v1.0 (U) 1:48.491 kenny Mallow Cup Cityside Nature Beta --:--.--- ??? Waluigi's Choco Factory Beta --:--.--- ??? Rocky Hillside v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Jungle Cliff RC1 2:35.767 Rufus rinsan Jonathan Jones Cup Aquania v1.0 2:06.548 Luke Lakeside Cliff v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Coral Cape v2.1 1:12.725 Siłver Wolf Castlegrounds v1.0 2:36.006 rusoX Fire Necky Cup Castle Raceway RC2 --:--.--- ??? Volcanic Land RC1 --:--.--- ??? N.I.S.W.O.E. Desert RC4 --:--.--- ??? Jungle Ruins RC1 --:--.--- ??? Pokey Cup Canyon Run Beta 2 --:--.--- ??? Wheel Rock RC2 --:--.--- ??? Mrs. Flynn's Desert Oasis Beta 2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Desert Strip v2.2 --:--.--- ??? General Guy Cup Nocturne Circuit RC1 --:--.--- ??? Traffic Lights v1.0 Glitch 1:33.339 EstaloyMK No-Glitch 1:52.442 BananaMK Underground Mine v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Narshe Circuit Beta (5L) --:--.--- ??? King K Rool Cup Area 28 Preview (1L) (U) 2:29.477 Silver Bash 'n' Dash 'n' Bash v1.1 (8L) 1:59.378 WWTEpicFail Bayside Boulevard v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Big World Way v1.1 (1L) --:--.--- ??? Pak E Derm Cup Blood Fire Sky Beta 2 --:--.--- ??? Candy Mountains v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Concord China Town v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Cookie Village v1.0 1:43.616 rusoX Geno Cup Disco Fever v2.2 --:--.--- ??? District 65 v1.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? DS Rainbow Road (maczkopeti) Beta 5 --:--.--- ??? ExciteBike Arena: MKW Inspiration RC1 --:--.--- ??? Plessie Cup Galaxy Base v2.0 --:--.--- ??? GBA Bowser's Castle 4 (ChaosShadow23) v4.1 --:--.--- ??? GCN Bowser's Castle (Baoulettes) (Texture Hack by Atlas) v3.2 --:--.--- ??? GCN Wario's Colosseum (MKDasher) v1.0 (2L) 2:32.905 mkwJonny Magikoopa Eye Cup GCN Yoshi Circuit (Ermelber & Yoshidude4) RC1 (Texture Hack by Huili) --:--.--- ??? Halogen Highway v0.2f (2L) --:--.--- ??? Heart of China v1.6.1 --:--.--- ??? Ibuki Bowser Valley v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Axem Rangers Cup KInoko Valley 2014 v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Lava Holes Preview --:--.--- ??? Magnetic City RC2 (1L) Glitch 1:56.619 Li x No Glitch 1:59.915 kapurin mkw GBA Bowser Castle 3: Mario Kart 8 Edition Beta --:--.--- ??? Count Bleck Cup N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspiration Preview (1L) --:--.--- ??? Moonlight Downtown Beta --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle v2.1b (2L) 2:30.529 rusoX Nuclear Power RC1 (2L) --:--.--- ??? First Smithy Cup Ocean Circuit v1.3 --:--.--- ??? Rainbow Slide Preview --:--.--- ??? RemiLand Beta --:--.--- ??? Resistance to Fate Preview (5L) --:--.--- ??? Final Smithy Cup Retro Raceway RC2 --:--.--- ??? River of Dreams v1.3.5 (1L) 1:59.067 Myth Seaside Resort v1.2 (1L) --:--.--- ??? Sea Stadium v1.1 --:--.--- ??? Master Hand Cup Slot Circuit v1.11 2:42.520 rusoX Snowy Circuit 2 v2.5 --:--.--- ??? Spacy Space Race Beta 1.1 (2L) 2:43.595 Miles5x5 Subspace Factory v1.1 2:12.784 Rufus rinsan Crazy Hand Cup Super Kinoko Cave v1.0 --:--.--- ??? The Chamber v1.0 (1L) 2:56.372 DatRaptor Top City v2.1 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Twin Peaks RC3 --:--.--- ??? Huili Cup Undiscovered Offlimit v1.0 (1L) Kart 1:59.027 Wariofanfan Bike 1:52.979 kapurin mkw Water Rock World v1.2 (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Water Wood v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Wetland Woods v1.0 1:42.381 Andγ Updates in v3.1 On April 18th, 2016, Huili updated the Hack Pack from v3 to v3.1. In this update, all Goombas, woodboxes and leaves piles are removed from the tracks that have them. MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON.Category:Important Pages